Two Open Doors, Two Different Girls, Only One Choice
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Agent Grant Ward was left with only one choice after he returned to his hotel room following his encounter with the Asgardian Berserker Staff. He was faced with two open doors from two very different girls. And his only choice was simple – which door and which girl? Grant's choice was about to change everything.
1. Which Door? Which Girl?

**Allow me to take ya'll back to the ending of The Well episode shall I? ;) What if there had been two open doors and two girls that night? Who would Grant have picked? Who would you want him to have picked? What would you want to have happened? Maybe those questions will be answered in this fic, maybe they won't...you'll have to tell me what you really want after reading this. :D  
><strong>

**This fic will leave you guessing over which room he entered and the girl in question I'm going to try and do my best to make her sound like both girls, that way you'll never truly know until the end, cuz for her it's gonna be constant she/her references instead of a name :P This won't be a long fic, I'd say about a 3-4 shot, and just a little something I've been planning awhile now. Feel free to answer the 3 questions above and just keep on reading... :P  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Which Door? Which Girl?<strong>

Agent Grant Ward was sitting alone at the bar in the hotel the team were staying at overnight, downing whiskey from a shot glass as he quietly pondered over the events of the day. He currently wished more than anything that he could undo the moment he had ever come into contact with the Asgardian Berserker Staff and never touched it. He wanted nothing more than the memories of his brothers to leave him and for the rage he still yet felt to subside and never return. But as hard as he tried to get his memories and the rage to leave the more he just continued to fail.

"Hey." A voice soon broke him from his thoughts, making him look up as he saw Skye slide into the seat next to him, smiling at him as she did. "I could get used to turndown service and little mints on my pillow."

He smirked at her comment as he took a sip from his whiskey glass. "Overnights aren't standard."

"We deserve a nice night. You especially. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not great" he sighed. "I'm sorry, for before, I'm not...I'm not that guy."

"You're a guy who saves lives. I think I can overlook a little Hulk rage every once in awhile."

"Does everything just roll off your back?"

"No. If it helped I'd rage all the time. But it doesn't."

He nodded at her as he looked down at his near empty glass. "What I saw...it was about my brother."

"I figured. Like I said I'm here for you, Grant. My shoulder's free" she said, as she reached out her hand and placed it lightly on his arm.

Grant glanced down at Skye's hand on his arm, the rage he still felt subsiding just a little. "I'm beat. Another time. Maybe." Downing the last of his drink he stood to his feet as he glanced her way.

"Well, you know where I live" smiled Skye, disappointment slightly evident in her facial expression.

Smiling at her softly Grant nodded his head at her as he left the bar and headed up to his room. All he wanted to do now was collapse onto his bed and crash. He figured sleep was what he needed right now and the sooner the night ended and the morning arrived then the better.

* * *

><p>Approaching his bedroom door once he was upstairs Grant slid the key card into the lock, quickly glancing up to the left of him as he sensed movement. His eyes instantly locked with those belonging to Agent Melinda May. She didn't say anything, just stood there quietly for a few moments as she stared at him, her expression as vague as ever. Then her expression changed briefly to what Grant could only think was one of seduction, as he then noticed she held in her hand a bottle of whiskey. He continued to watch her as she opened her bedroom door and walked inside, pushing the door open slightly further as she did, silently leaving it for him to enter if he wished to follow.<p>

Suddenly hearing a light sneeze behind him he glanced back over to the right of him where he saw Skye making her way to her bedroom, which was right next to his, rubbing at her nose as she walked. She caught his gaze as she got closer and smiled at him softly, quickly fishing out her key card and unlocking the door to her bedroom. Glancing back up at him before she entered she grinned at him as she waved a bottle of whiskey in his direction, before then quickly entering her room, as she too pushed her bedroom door further open, also silently leaving it for him to enter if he wanted to follow her.

Glancing back at his own bedroom door Grant took a deep breath before letting it out again. He now had one of three choices to choose from. He could enter his own room and spend the night alone, he could enter Agent May's room for a drink of whiskey and possibly something more, or he could enter Skye's room for a drink of whiskey and possibly something more. Grant knew the safest and wisest option of all was to enter his own room and spend the night alone, but if he was honest with himself he didn't want to be alone that night. So now he had a decision to make...

_Two open doors._

_Two different girls._

_Only one choice._

Glancing across to Skye's bedroom he sighed to himself as he thought about entering. Being with his Rookie was something he thought of constantly and knew it was extremely dangerous territory to cross for real.

Glancing back over to Melinda's bedroom he sighed to himself again as he thought about entering her room too. He'd always wondered what it would be like to spend a night with The Cavalry. He now had the chance of finding out.

Glancing back at his own door again he quickly weighed his options in his head before either girl came back out to see what was taking him so long. He could choose Melinda who had also been infected with the rage from the Asgardian Berserker Staff and indulge in a harmless one night stand. Or he could choose Skye for a shoulder to lean on with the possibility it might also lead to a harmless one night stand. But the more he thought about it the more he knew one of those one night stands was a lot more dangerous than the other.

Taking a deep breath Grant turned and headed towards one of those open doors...

"Took you long enough" she said as he entered her room. "Whiskey?"

"Whiskey sounds good" he nodded at her, as he stepped further into her room, closing the door behind him.

What Grant failed to notice when he closed that bedroom door was the look of disappointment on the girl he'd rejected's face, as she saw him choose the other girl over her. Sighing, she re-entered her room and closed the door after her, silently wishing he'd followed her that night instead of her fellow teammate.

"Here" she said, as she sat down on the bed next to him, taking a sip from her whiskey glass.

"Thanks" he said, as he took the glass from her and flashed her a smile as she sat next to him.

"Anytime" she replied simply.

They sat in silence for a few moments before she eventually spoke again. "What made you choose me?"

"Come again?" he asked her, as he glanced over to look at her.

"I said what made you choose me? I know she left her door open too. Why come to me and not her?" she asked him curiously.

"Honestly I thought about both. But there was only one choice. And when I thought about it hard enough I knew it was an easy one to make. So here I am." Lifting his glass to his lips he slowly took a sip.

"Do you regret that choice?"

"No."

"Do you think you will later?"

"No."

"So you're exactly where you want to be?"

"Yes."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes."

Smiling to herself she took a sip of her drink. "I was hoping you'd choose my door."

"Good to know" he smiled at her. "Because choosing the other door, the other girl, that would have been a really big mistake. It would have been a dangerous one" he sighed, as he looked down at the floor.

"I agree. She's not right for you. You made the right choice in coming to me tonight, Ward" she said simply.

"You can call me Grant. I don't mind." He took another sip from his glass.

"Only when we're off the clock. Then it's back to business as usual" she replied.

"Right. I agree" he nodded, as he then sighed. "Today has been a really shit day."

"I don't expect you to talk about it. I respect your right to your privacy, Grant."

"I know you do. But I kinda want to talk about it. Will you at least listen?"

She glanced over at him. "Of course. Whatever you tell me will remain between me and you. You have my word on that. I don't gossip."

Grant chuckled at that remark. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

The silence lingered between them some more as they remained in silence just drinking their whiskey. Grant was wondering where to start first with what he wanted to say. She was allowing him time to change his mind or to continue as she wasn't going to push him.

"The memory I saw was about my little brother. He needed my help from our big brother. And I just...I didn't...I couldn't..." he trailed off, as he took a deep breath.

Taking his now empty glass from his hands she quickly stood up and re-filled it with more whiskey for him, as she then handed it to him, quietly sitting next to him on the end of the bed again.

"Thanks. I need this for Dutch courage" he chuckled, as he took a long gulp.

"Don't push yourself to talk about it if you don't want too. I'll understand. But I promise to listen if you do talk. If I can help you then I will, though all I have is my words" she said, as she smiled across at him reassuringly.

"I appreciate it. I really do. Just give me a minute" he replied, as he took another deep breath. His rage was building slightly at remembering the memory and the last thing he wanted to do was get too angry, especially at her as she didn't deserve it, and he hadn't entered her room that night to yell and scream at her. Without thinking about it he reached out towards her and grasped her right hand in his own for silent support, squeezing it a little as he did.

Taken aback a little at his sudden reaching for her hand she quickly squeezed his hand back when he did hers, knowing he just wanted support. She knew he needed comfort right now. It was why she'd left her door open for him to follow. She needed some comfort too if she was honest with herself.

_They could help each other more than they thought they could..._


	2. Memories

**I'm glad so many of you enjoyed what I did with the first chapter and liked everything! I enjoyed reading everyone's reviews and knowing which girl you thought it was. Maybe this chapter will keep your original thought or change it. Please let me know what you think and who you think/want the girl to be. Enjoy until next time... xD  
><strong>

**(When it comes to Ward's memories I pretty much just went with what's in my own head since The Well episode was pretty ambigious).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Memories<span> **

"I don't even know where to start. Or if I should even try" said Grant, sighing.

"You don't have to talk about your memories at all. You know I'm not one to push, Grant" she said, as she gave his hand a light squeeze which she still held in her own. She was surprised he hadn't yet pulled it away from her.

"I know. I shouldn't burden you with my memories. We've all got them. Even you." Lifting his glass to his lips he took another sip of his whiskey.

"I could share some of my own memories if it would help you feel more comfortable" she replied.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I know you have your own deep dark secrets. You don't have to feel like you should share them too" he said, glancing at her.

"We don't have to share memories at all" she said, as her eyes locked with his.

"What else is there to do?"

"Drink whiskey."

"I thought we were already doing that."

"We're not quite drunk off it yet."

"Give it time and we soon will be."

"Drunk enough to lose our inhibitions around each other?"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"It could be a problematic thing in the morning though."

"We're both adults. And we're both professional. Whatever happens we'll deal with it."

"You think something will happen?"

"Who knows, right?"

Keeping his gaze firmly locked upon hers he smiled at her. He didn't know where the night would lead them, but what Grant did know was that he'd made the right choice in choosing her tonight. The other girl had been extremely tempting, and still was tempting, but the girl he was currently with she was the one he wanted to be with more, even if they just talked that night. He felt like she understood him. He felt like she could help him. They were similar in a lot of ways, yet also polar opposites, which he believed balanced them both out quite well, and right now that was what he needed more than anything.

"You have a really intense stare when you're lost in your thoughts" she said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking about things, that's all" he said, as he turned to glance down at the floor.

"I don't mind. I can flash my own intense stares every once in awhile" she said, as she downed the rest of her whiskey.

"I've noticed" he chuckled.

"Have you now?" she asked him.

"Who hasn't" he chuckled again.

"A girl's gotta keep people on their toes" she replied, as she stood to re-fill her glass. "Need another?"

"No, I'm good for now. Thanks."

"So, your memories. Still wanting to share?" she asked him, as she sat back down beside him.

"Still wanna listen?"

"If you want me too."

"I'm afraid you might judge me for my actions."

"When have I ever done that? You know that's not my style."

"If it is you do it silently."

"I'm not going to judge you, Grant. No one can change their past. But they can come to terms with it."

"Have you come to terms with all of the demons of your past?"

"I've tried. I've done the best that I can. But the past always has a way of coming back to haunt you. You just gotta be prepared and deal with it when it does."

"That's easier said than done."

"That's why you have me. I left my door open to comfort you and help you however I can. Allow me to do that. I'll listen if you talk."

He cast a sideways glance in her direction and smiled a lopsided smile at her. He then sighed deeply before glancing back down at the floor before he slowly started to speak. "I have two brothers. An older one and a younger one. I was the middle child. My older brother wasn't the best person to be around. He'd always be doing whatever he could to hurt me and my little brother. Our parents either never cared or never noticed."

She remained silent as she let him speak and share his memories with her. She couldn't help but feel her heart feel pain for him at the way he was talking. His voice was low and full of pain. It was full of anguish. She knew talking about his family was hard for him so she didn't want to interrupt him. She was touched that he'd choose to share everything with her that night.

"He pushed my little brother down a well all because he'd been annoying him. It was his way of making him stop. He just lifted him up and threw him down. I didn't have time to stop it as it all happened that fast. He could have died but he didn't care! For all he knew that well could have been empty, there could have been no water at the bottom, but just the cold hard ground. But luckily there was water. And all I wanted to do was jump in after him."

"Did you jump in after him?"

"No. My older brother stopped me the moment I lunged forwards. He told me to leave him until he learned his lesson."

"What did you do next?"

"I got a rope to throw down after him so he could climb out."

"So you saved him?"

"No. My older brother stopped me from throwing it down. He threatened to throw me down too and leave us both there to die."

Putting her whiskey glass aside she soon moved closer towards him and placed a comforting hand on his back, as she slowly started to rub soothing circles up and down. "You don't have to tell me what happened next if you don't want too. I know how difficult this must be for you to share with me."

"All I wanted to do was just grab my older brother and throw him down that well. If anything to teach him a lesson too. He had no remorse, no conscious, and no mercy. As the big brother he was meant to be the protector of his little brother, but instead he was the enemy who cast him aside and placed his life in danger. How could he just do that?!" he said, as he looked at her, his expression full of pain and anguish.

She didn't fail to notice the look of pain and anguish in his expression and facial features. She also didn't fail to detect that he was trying his best to not completely break in front of her, that he was trying his best to remain strong like he always did. "I wish I could answer that for you. I really do. But I can't. I don't know what was going through your brother's head, and neither do you. It's not your fault, Grant."

"It was my fault I didn't toss the rope down though. It was my fault I didn't defy him. It was my fault my little brother kept on screaming for me to help him. And I didn't. I was a big brother too! I was meant to be a protector as well! I'm just as bad." Sighing he buried his face in his hands and turned away from her.

"No, you're not, Grant. You're better than your older brother. You ARE a protector. You protect me and the rest of your team every day. You keep everyone safe. Don't you ever forget that." She wished she could help him more but she didn't quite know how. She wanted to hug him but it wasn't something she'd do. And hugs weren't exactly Grant's style either. "I don't know what else happened that day but whatever did happen after that I'm sorry. You can tell me more if you want too. I'm here for you."

"I can't talk about it anymore. The memory is killing me inside. This was a bad idea." Rising to his feet he slowly started to pace the room as he tried to clear his mind from the memories of that day. He felt his rage building and he didn't want it to erupt.

"What was a bad idea? Talking about your memory or coming to my room tonight?" she asked, as she remained seated, crossing her legs with her hands clasped together in her lap, as she sat and stared at him.

"Remembering the memory. I don't regret coming to your room. I told you I wouldn't" he said, his gaze once again locking with her own.

"She might have been able to handle your memories better than me" she said quietly.

"No, she would have handled them a lot worse. She might not have handled them at all. You get me. You understand me. We're more alike than you think we are" he replied.

"I agree with you" she said, as she rose to her feet and walked over to him, stopping to stand in front of him. "I might not be the best person in the world when it comes to words and speaking but I can help you in other ways. I can offer you comfort. And in return you can comfort me."

"And what do you need comforted from exactly?" he smiled at her, as he lightly placed his hands at either side of her hips.

"Deep dark memories of my own. We all have them. I'm no different. Especially after today" she replied, as she inched a little closer to him.

"There's no going back if we do this. You know that right?" he asked her.

"I know that. We're off the clock, Grant. We can do whatever we want. And in the morning we'll be professional about it all. There's no need to make everything complicated" she replied.

"We're just two friends seeking comfort from each other..." he trailed off, as he leaned closer to her, his lips mere inches from hers.

"...and we know that's all it is, all it'll ever be" she finished for him, as she glided her fingers up the length of his shoulders.

"Never say never" smirked Grant, as he dipped his head and claimed her lips to his in a hard, passionate kiss, to which she instantly responded too.

They knew they were both breaking about a dozen rules. They knew what they were doing was definitely against protocol. But they no longer cared. They knew what tonight meant. And everything else they'd deal with in the morning as professionally as they could.

_There was no going back for either of them now..._


	3. There's No Going Back Now

**Everyone still interested to know the girl? Everyone still hoping it's who they really want it to be? Everyone maybe now more confused than ever, or more sure than ever? Read on and let me know what you think. :D There's two chapters left and it's the next one that will reveal the identity of the girl, with the final one being the epilogue. Enjoy until then! xD And also sorry the chapter isn't as long as I normally write but it was either that or change the rating from T to M so use your imaginations ;)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: There's No Going Back Now<br>**

Gliding her fingers through his hair she gripped and pulled tightly, as she brought his mouth even harder down upon her own, nipping at his bottom lip and smiling at the growl he allowed to escape him. Taking the initiative she took a few steps backwards towards the bed in the middle of the room, eager to get started with what she knew was coming. This was a night the both of them needed. She'd always wondered what it would be like to be with the troubled and brooding Grant Ward, and she knew now that she was very close to finding out.

As she took a few steps backwards towards the bed Grant followed her eagerly and pushed her down when her legs hit the bed, as he quickly tumbled down on top of her. He allowed his hands to roam under her shirt, both of them continuing to kiss each other hungrily, neither one wanting to break the kiss as their hands frantically roamed each other's bodies.

As much as she didn't want to break their kiss she found herself pulling away from him to ask "What did you mean by 'never say never'?"

"You agreed we're just two friends seeking comfort from each other, but added that's all we'll ever be. I was simply stating you never know. Who's to say this has to just be a one time thing?" he smiled, as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"You're saying you want more than one night with me?" she asked him curiously.

"Like I said, never say never" he grinned, as he brought his mouth crashing down on hers once more, deepening the kiss when he heard her moan.

Gliding her fingers under his t-shirt she soon tugged at it and helped him to lift it up and over his head, allowing her fingers to return to gliding over his toned and muscular chest. "I do like a man that knows how to keep in shape."

"I train nearly every day, it's hard not to keep in shape" he chuckled.

"I know you do" she smiled, as she roamed her fingers through his hair and tugged him back down towards her, kissing him again as soon as he got closer.

The kiss got more and more passionate as it continued, as they allowed themselves to become completely lost within the other. They soon quickly started discarding the rest of their clothes, marvelling at the sight of the other now completely naked before them.

"This night could change everything between us" she said, as she stared up at him after he'd positioned himself between her legs.

"Only if we allow it too" he replied, as he stared back down at her.

"What if we have no control over the changes afterwards?"

"Are you afraid you might fall for me now?"

"Or you could fall for me."

"Falling for you wouldn't be so bad."

"That would be against protocol and you know it."

"What we're about to do is already so far past protocol. Quite frankly I don't care anymore. I've wanted to be with you like this for awhile now."

"Oh really? So what took you so long?"

"The best things come to those who wait."

"That is such a clichéd line and you know it!"

"But it's a very fitting one, don't you think?"

She simply smiled up at him as she allowed herself to become momentarily lost in the playful smirk that was plastered across his face. It was a smirk that made her heart flutter, startling her. "Do you really think this night is such a good idea?"

"Are you having second thoughts? Because we don't have to do this. I won't be offended if you want me to leave" he replied, as he stared down at her, smiling at her reassuringly.

"And decide to go to the other girl after all because I left you frustrated?" she answered him with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"I made my choice. I chose you. I don't regret that. If you want me to leave I'm not going to go to her. I'll just return to you another time and pick up where we left off. And you know, you sounded a little bit jealous then" he smirked down at her.

"I didn't mean to sound jealous. There's no need. Because like you said you chose me after all. I'm going to make your choice worthwhile, you can count on that" she grinned up at him, as she tugged his head back down and claimed his lips with her own in a passionate kiss.

Grant kissed her back just as passionately as his tongue seeked out hers, instantly fusing them together and deepening their kiss. He moved further over her as he positioned himself right between her legs, readying himself to surge into her and make her his for that night at least. "You sure about this?"

"I've wanted this for a long time. I've wanted to know what it's like to be with you for a long time. I'm finally getting the chance. There's no going back now" she replied, her eyes locking with his own.

"And what about afterwards?"

"We'll deal with everything then. It's not like it's going to be anything more than one night."

"You don't strike me as the type that does one night stands often."

"I could say the same about you too. And I'm not the type."

"Neither am I. You never know maybe this'll be more than one night."

"Is that your way of suggesting we become friends with benefits?"

"You're worth a lot more than that."

"You really think so?"

"To me you are. You always have been."

"Never say never, right?" she smiled.

"Yeah, never say never" he smiled back.

"It's time we went against protocol" she said, as she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"Time to break some rules" he smirked down at her, as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Rules are meant to be broken every once in awhile, I've always believed that" she winked at him, as she leaned up to meet him halfway, their lips instantly connecting them in a fiery kiss, just as Grant took that inevitable plunge deep inside of her, as they both settled into a rhythm, joining them together as one.

_He'd made his choice, and there was no going back now..._


	4. Who's That Girl?

**You've all been wanting to know the girl and the time has now come so read on and find out :) And if it wasn't the girl you wanted please don't hurt me... -flees the country!- xD (There's still one chapter left and that's the epilogue to explain what happened afterwards).  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Who's That Girl?<strong>

One new thing Grant found out that night towards the after effects of being hit with the rage from the Asgardian Berserker Staff was that it did have one pretty good advantage. And that advantage was that it made sex a hell of a lot more intense. He figured it was down to the fact that he still felt some built up rage and could still feel his anger bubbling deep within him. In a way he could've put it down to the equivalent of how it felt when a couple engaged in sex after an argument, otherwise known as angry sex. Though this was a little different as it was a lot more intense. He felt like a wild animal that'd been locked up for far too long and was now finally allowed to release all of his built up frustrations and tensions out on the world, or in Grant's case that night the girl he'd chosen to be with. And that girl had shown him throughout the night that she was more than capable of handling everything that he did to her.

Their sex had from the first moment he'd plunged deep inside of her gotten off to a wild start and had only intensified as it continued throughout the night. It had been fast, furious, hard and on one occasion a little rough, though neither had complained as they'd both loved every second of it. He loved hearing her moans and groans of pleasure as he continued to make her completely his and his alone for that night. She'd come completely undone and had been at his mercy more than once, loving every minute of it just as he did. Neither of them had ever thought that when they'd decided to spend the night together that it would be quite so intense and wild. And the intensity and wildness of their ferocious sex had been the only one good thing for Grant to come from the after effects of touching the Asgardian Berserker Staff. As much as he wanted all of the other effects to leave him for good he'd be more than happy to keep a hold of the new and exhilarating effects it had upon his sex life, especially when he could share in them with the girl he'd chosen that night.

As the night wore on their sex got more and more passionate. They'd both gone from simply having sex with each other to making love, though neither admitted that aloud to the other for fear of the other deciding it would be best to stop and end it before too many feelings got in the way and complicated matters. But if they both thought about it hard enough they'd have realised that their feelings were already starting to surface. Instead they both simply enjoyed the present and would tackle everything that came afterwards when it happened.

Eventually they tired each other out that much they had to allow themselves to succumb to sleep. They slept side by side, neither one daring to touch the other and make anything more intimate. But once they were completely passed out that all soon changed as Grant rolled over in his sleep, reached out for her subconsciously and wrapped an arm around her. She didn't even stir as she'd been that exhausted she was completely out of it, and so Grant's arm had remained wrapped around her waist while he practically spooned her from behind until they both awoke the next morning. He'd quickly pulled his arm from around her waist and flashed her a sheepish grin, before excusing himself from the bed to take a shower in the en suite bathroom.

As Grant showered she contemplated joining him but ultimately decided it would be for the better if she didn't, as their night of seemingly never ending sex and lovemaking was now well and truly over now that the morning had come. Their one night stand had happened and was now to be over for good. Sighing she rose from the bed and started walking around the room picking up her discarded clothes as she got dressed.

"Skipping out on me already are you?" came Grant's voice from behind her as she was pulling on her shirt. Turning around to face him she couldn't help but notice how much better his toned and muscular chest looked when wet with water, a few little droplets slowly sliding down his abs, his hair also still slightly wet. He was standing in front of her with only a white towel covering him.

"I was simply getting dressed" she answered him. "Do you really think I'm the type of woman that would just skip out afterwards?"

"No, I don't. But I was kind of hoping you'd be the type of woman that would have joined me in the shower" Grant grinned at her.

"If you wanted me to join you so badly you should have said so."

"Would you have joined me though if I'd asked you?"

"I guess now you'll never know."

Grinning at her even more he casually strode towards her and stopped when he was standing right in front of her. "Not necessarily. There's no rule that says I can't have another shower. So, care to join me?"

Curving her mouth into a smile she reached out towards the towel protecting his modesty as she pulled it off of him and tossed it into the corner of the room. "I think it'd be rude not to join you, Agent Ward." Flashing him a seductive smile she casually walked past him towards the bathroom, as she slowly stripped out of her clothes once more, knowing he was watching her. It didn't take her long after that to find herself ushered into the shower by Grant and thus finding herself pinned against the wall, her legs wrapped tightly around Grant's waist, the water from the showerhead cascading down all around them, as they quickly set about engaging in some steamy shower sex.

Once they were finished in the shower it hadn't taken them very long to find their way back to the bed where they once again continued. Their one night stand was far from being over, to which they were both more than happy at that point to continue.

"When do we have to return to the Bus again?" she asked him breathlessly a little while later, as she lay on her back covered in sweat from yet another intense workout between the sheets with him.

"Soon I imagine. If we don't show up someone will come looking for us, so we should probably move soon" he replied also breathlessly, as he glanced over at her.

"We should leave separately and return back to the Bus alone so no one on the team suspects we spent the night together" she said, as she too glanced over to look at him.

"We better hope the girl I rejected last night doesn't decide to tell anyone then."

"You think she will?"

"No. She's not that type. She's not vindictive like that."

"Here's hoping. This was just a one time thing and we both know that. There's no need for the whole team to know about it."

"It doesn't have to be a one time thing. We could easily continue it back on the Bus. Remember never say never?"

"I know that's your way of casually asking me to engage in a friends with benefits relationship with you."

"No I'm not. I told you last night that you're worth more than that."

"Careful there Ward. You're letting your feelings cloud your better judgement."

Grant just chuckled at her as he placed an arm under his head and stared up at the ceiling. "I see I'm back to being Ward again."

"We should get dressed and start heading back to the Bus. You've got work to get back too. We both have."

"What work do I have to get back too in such a rush for?"

"You've got a training session to get too and you'll be late for it if you don't hurry. And something you never are is late for training, everyone on the Bus knows that about you."

"Somehow I doubt my trainee will mind too much. I think she'll be more than happy if training was cancelled for the day because I had better things on my mind that I could be doing other than train her."

"How sure about that are you?"

"Pretty sure. But if you really want me too I can always ask her?"

"Go right ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"Alright then. I'll ask her." Rolling over on to his side with a grin across his face Grant soon had her pinned underneath him so she couldn't escape as he stared down at her. "How would you feel if I cancelled training for today, Rookie?"

Reaching out her arms to wrap around his neck she let out a small giggle as she replied "I wouldn't mind at all, robot."

"I think I proved more than once last night as well as this morning that I am definitely not a robot" Grant grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her.

"I think I need reminded" she grinned right back as he kissed her.

Pulling back to look at her Grant smiled down at her as he said "Last night I was faced with two open doors from two very different girls. I'll honestly admit that I was tempted by you both. But there was only one choice to be made. And when I thought about it hard enough I realised that I didn't need too, because there was always going to be one answer, and that was the most dangerous choice of all. That choice was you. If I'd entered the other room last night it would have been simply for sex. But entering your room I knew I'd want more from it when it was over. And I do. But we'll talk about that later because for now let's just enjoy the little time we have left before we have to leave the hotel. We'll see where this goes afterwards."

"Never say never, right?" she said, as she smiled up at him while she continued to process everything else he'd just told her.

"Yeah, never say never" he smiled back at her, as he reached out to caress her cheek with his thumb. "Two open doors, two different girls and only one choice. And that choice was always going to be you, Skye."

They soon closed the distance between them and claimed each other's lips in a passionate kiss.

_Grant had made his choice. He'd picked Skye. And he didn't regret it. _


	5. The Aftermath (Epilogue)

**So, final chapter here to wrap everything up and end this fic! I hope everyone likes it and that you all enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing this little fic XD So, this chapter is the aftermath (hence the chapter name) with a nice little epilogue at the bottom, which isn't too long, just enough to give it the ending I wanted it to have and hopefully one everyone that's followed this story from the beginning will like :D Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: The Aftermath<strong>

They had only one more hour of undisturbed bliss together before they were finally pulled back to reality by Skye's phone beeping on the bedside table.

"We've got a new mission" groaned Skye, who was more than happy to remain completely wrapped around Grant like she currently was. She was reluctant to leave his arms in case it was the last time she was ever in them.

"We best get going then" sighed Grant, who was as equally happy to have Skye remain completely wrapped around him. He reluctantly unwrapped himself from her embrace as he left the bed to start getting dressed, with Skye soon following.

"I'm going to miss this hotel room, the bed and the memories of last night..." sighed Skye thoughtfully, as she soon trailed off.

"Me too. I definitely won't be forgetting last night in a hurry. A guy could get used to having you completely wrapped around him all night, as well as pinned underneath him, or writhing about on top of him..." grinned Grant, as he winked at Skye.

"A girl could get used to all of that too you know, especially when the guy she's with is you" smiled Skye, as she closed what little distance there was between her and Grant so she could lean up and kiss him.

As Skye leaned up to kiss him Grant immediately dipped his head downwards so he could catch her lips with his own almost instantly. It was only meant to be a soft, sweet kiss, but quickly escalated into a more passionate one, with both of them eager to return to the bed to once again join together as one. But they knew that right now they couldn't, as the new mission came first.

"To be continued until later, Rookie..." said Grant a little breathlessly, as he finally managed to pull away from Skye and break their kiss.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Ward" said Skye just as breathlessly.

"Please do" grinned Grant, as he kissed her one last time before they both quickly resumed getting dressed and left the hotel room.

"We should probably arrive back on the Bus separately so no one knows we spent the night together, at least until we figure out what last night actually meant" suggested Skye.

"You're right, we should. But we won't. We'll go back to the Bus together. Just because we spent the night together doesn't mean that's what people will assume when they see us arrive back on the Bus together. After all I could've met you in the hotel lobby as we left and offered you a ride back since we're going to the same place" replied Grant.

"And if we do get asked questions about last night?" asked Skye.

"Then answer them truthfully if you want too, especially if you're going to brag about how amazing I am in bed" smirked Grant.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. I know your just looking for an ego boost" said Skye, as she shook her head at him.

"Don't need one. I already know I'm amazing. You told me last night more than once. Don't you remember?" grinned Grant, as he glanced at Skye.

"Trust me when I say I'm not going to forget anytime soon" answered Skye, as she blushed at the memories. There was no denying it as Grant was amazing in bed. And she hoped to continue experiencing just how amazing he was on a more permanent basis.

"Likewise. You're pretty amazing yourself" smiled Grant, as he leaned down to give Skye one more quick kiss, before they jumped into his car to return back to the Bus.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them too long to arrive back on the Bus together. They parted ways with a smile as Skye headed into the lab to see what FitzSimmons were up to, while Grant seeked out Agent Coulson to find out more about the mission they'd been called out on.<p>

"Did you have fun last night?" said a voice from behind him as he walked into the lounge area. As he turned around Grant found himself face to face with Agent Melinda May.

"You could say that. Yeah, I did" replied Grant, as his eyes locked with hers.

"Are you happy with the choice you made last night?" asked Melinda, as she stood in front of Grant with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Yes. I am" replied Grant. "I'm sorry that I didn't choo-"

"Don't do that. You had a choice to make last night over who you'd rather be with you and picked Skye. Truthfully I'm glad you picked her. It doesn't take a genius to know that you've been into Skye for awhile" smirked Melinda.

"So you're not jealous?" chuckled Grant.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ward" smiled Melinda. "If you'd come to me last night it wouldn't have meant the same thing as it did with Skye. It wouldn't have meant anything and we both know that. You made the right choice when you picked Skye. Just promise me one thing though."

"And what would that be?" asked Grant curiously.

"Don't ever hurt her" replied Melinda, as she turned to walk away.

"I don't plan to hurt her. I assure you of that" replied Grant, as he watched her walk off.

"Good. Because I might just have to hurt you if you ever did" echoed Melinda's voice from the corridor.

Grant merely chuckled at how Agent May had pretty much just tapped into an overprotective mother mode with regards to her warning of never hurting Skye. He soon walked off to continue searching for Agent Coulson.

* * *

><p>Later that night when they were all once again mission free and could relax again Grant found himself seeking out Skye.<p>

"Hey. Can I come in?" he asked her, as he slid open her bunk door and peeked his head around the corner.

"Sure. But be careful as I might not let you leave so easily" Skye couldn't help but wink at him mischievously.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing" chuckled Grant, as he stepped into her bunk and closed the door after him.

"So what brings you to my bunk at night Mr. Robot?" asked Skye.

"We should talk about last night and what it meant" replied Grant, as he chuckled at her yet again calling him robot. He'd always hated that nickname, but lately it had been growing on him a little.

"Well it was really only one of three possible things" said Skye, as she scooted over a little on her bed so Grant could join her.

"And what would those three things be exactly?" asked Grant, as he joined her on the bed, stretching out on his back with his left arm behind his head.

Smiling at him Skye turned so she was lying on her stomach looking up at him with her head resting atop his chest. "A one night stand, the start of a friends with benefits type of deal or the beginning of a relationship."

"I'm not the type of guy that's really big on one night stands."

"I'm not the type of girl that's really into them either. So I guess we rule out one night stand then?"

"Let's rule it out."

"Okay, so friends with benefits..."

"You're worth a lot more than a deal like that, Skye. I've already told you that."

"Then that leaves only one other thing it could be."

"I guess it does."

"The beginning of..." Skye trailed off, as she locked her eyes with Grant's, afraid to continue herself.

"...a relationship" Grant finished for her, as he locked his eyes with Skye's and smiled down at her.

"Does a robot even know how to date?" smiled Skye.

Grant simply let out an exasperated sigh. "I just know dating you is going to drive me crazy!"

"Trust me when I say I'm worth it" smiled Skye, as she leaned up to kiss him.

"You've always been worth it, Skye" smiled Grant, as he happily kissed her back, soon rolling her onto her back so he was on top of her.

"So before we relive last night what are we now?" asked Skye, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm still your S.O. and your still my Rookie. But I guess now I could allow you to call me your boyfriend too, as long as your my girlfriend" grinned Grant, as he trailed his thumb down her left cheek.

"Sounds pretty good to me, boyfriend" smiled Skye.

"I like boyfriend a lot better than robot" chuckled Grant, as he claimed Skye's smiling lips with his own.

That night Grant was more than happy to spend the night in Skye's bunk with her once again completely wrapped around him, amongst many other things. They had decided to tell the team the next day that they were officially together, minus Agent May who already knew. However, the only person they'd had to tell was Agent Coulson, due to Fitz already knowing having been subjected to overhearing their passionate night through the paper thin walls of his bunk, which was right next to Skye's. The next morning he'd naturally told Simmons everything. Agent Coulson had taken the news that they had decided to enter into a romantic relationship with each other quite well. He'd warned them both not to let it affect their professional relationship, or they would have to end it if it ever did, but other than that he was fine with them pursuing a romantic relationship with each other. He had, however, just like Agent May before him warned Grant never to hurt Skye, to which Grant had assured him he never would.

* * *

><p><em>{Epilogue}<em>

In the months that followed Grant and Skye's relationship continued to go from strength to strength. They were a passionate couple which proved to be both a good thing and a bad thing at times. They fought a lot, argued a lot and fell out with each other constantly. But they always made up after they'd calmed down. The longest fight they ever had, where they gave each other the silent treatment, lasted for well over four days. Both of them had been far too stubborn to apologise to the other first, eventually forgetting which of them had even started the fight in the first place. They'd only managed to resolve it when the rest of the team had all teamed up against them and locked them in a utility closet together at the very back of the plane until they'd resolved their issues. Being forced together for so long in such a confined space had made them realise just how much they'd missed each other. They'd quickly made up after that with a very passionate make out session, quickly resulting in an even more passionate lovemaking session in Grant's bunk once they'd finally been let out of the utility closet by Agent Coulson a few hours later. They continued to fight and argue, but they never let it go past more than a few hours before one of them would decide enough was enough and apologise.

After 6 months of dating Skye had officially moved out of her bunk and into Grant's with his, much to the relief of Fitz who was more than happy to finally be able to sleep through the night again without being constantly woken up by their "nightly activities" as he always put it.

Grant was the first out of the two to say "I love you" to Skye. Before he'd got his "I love you, too" from Skye he'd promptly been scolded by her for making her wait so long to hear it. He'd waited until their 6th month anniversary before saying the words, as he'd wanted to be completely sure that he could always make their relationship work no matter what life threw at them, as the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Skye. After she'd happily told him off for making her wait she'd quickly told him she loved him too. It wasn't long after that she'd officially moved into his bunk.

There was a time that Grant used to think being affected by the Asgardian Berserker Staff was one of the worst things that could ever have happened to him. He'd been only half right in thinking that. He was still affected by the anger and the rage months later, but now had better control over it, to which Skye helped him with a great deal. But being affected by the staff was also a good thing in a way, which he'd had to admit to himself, because if he hadn't of been affected by it he fully believed he would never have seeked out Skye that night in the hotel, because there would have been no reason for her to ever offer him her shoulder to lean on when he'd needed it the most. So for that alone touching that blasted staff had been more than worth it. Because it had led him to the woman he loved that night, the woman he'd always loved, and the woman he would continue to love.

_And that woman was Skye. _


End file.
